direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
【KR】cube
今は亡き母を想う この子に重ねては 今日もまた琴の音を奏でよう 「Mother and you and my new relation」Without thinking I put my hand on your neck. You say nothing and you do nothing. I'm gonna sing the last lullaby for you while you smile at me. I wonder why I fell in love with you. Impossible love. 掌を重ねてる 小さな君の手 つり合わぬ夢 亡骸と愛 くるり、ふらり、ふわり、くらり くるり、ふらり、ふわり、くらくらり くるり、ふらり、ふわり、くらり くるり、ふらり、さわぐ | Oni-san kochira te no naru hō e Gion de asonda osanai hi o Mainichi maiban komoriuta to Mikazuki se ni yurayura Nihon ningyō no yō na kimi wa Hyōjō hitotsu kaenai mama de Sotto me o toji Soine o shite Nennenokororiyo… Ima wa naki haha o omou Kono ko ni kasanete wa Kyō mo mata koto no ne o kanadeyō "Mother and you and my new relation" Without thinking I put my hand on your neck. You say nothing and you do nothing. I'm gonna sing the last lullaby for you while you smile at me. I wonder why I fell in love with you. Impossible love. Tenohira o kasaneteru Chiisana kimi no te Tsuriawanu yume Nakigara to ai Kururi, furari, fuwari, kurari Kururi, furari, fuwari, kura kurari Kururi, furari, fuwari, kurari Kururi, furari, sawagu | Hey Oni-san just try and tag me, Young days spent playing at Gion. Everyday Every Night rocked back and forth on your back facing the new moon, with a lullabye you like a Japanese Doll, without changing your expression even once, softly closing your eyes, lying by the side of your baby go to sleep go to sleep little one nennenokororiyo Now I think of my dead mother, her image overlapping with this child, let's play the koto again today. back and forth, side to side, swinging and swaying kururi fururi fuwari kurakurari back and forth, side to side, swinging and swaying back and forth, side to side, making noise. "Mother and you and my new relation" Without thinking I put my hand on your neck. You say nothing and you do nothing. I'm gonna sing the last lullabye for you while you smile at me. I wonder why I fell in love with you. Impossible Love. your tiny hands put together palm to palm, the disharmonized dream, a corpse and love. back and forth, side to side, swinging and swaying kururi fururi fuwari kurakurari back and forth, side to side, swinging and swaying back and forth, side to side, making noise. Mother and you and my new relation Mother and you and my new relation Mother and you and my new relation |source=http://utau-inu.com/centj/translations/krcube_direngrey.htm}} Trivia Title * It is said that the initial title of this song was (a soundword for "turning around"), a suggestion made by Kyo. However, the other members were against it and decided to name it 【KR】cube. The KR is supposed to reflect the Kururi and the cube refers to the third power (³), making it Kururi³. Lyrics * The strange voice at the beginning says . * In the booklet of MACABRE, the ellipsis is displayed as a white slit. Versions